Danny Of The Dead(Game Grumps and Markiplier Zombie Apocalypse au)
by plxnetexplorer
Summary: The Game Grumps and Mark find themselves thrust into a world that they thought only existed in games, movies and TV. After crashing into two strangers, they begin their attempt of survival.


Anxious thoughts and looks were shared among the group as they spotted a man lying 'unconscious' in the middle of the street. No one considered that this person was dead. That would be weird. Cautiously, the group carried on walking and laughing like usual apart from one. Mark stooped down to shake the stranger's corpse in an attempt to wake him. The body suddenly jolted up to the surprise of all of them. "Are you okay?" Mark questioned worriedly still knelt by his side. The stranger merely groaned in reply. Mark's look of concern melted away, changing into horror, with the smell of decay that swarmed the stranger's body. "Is everything alright?" Arin wondered turning around to face Mark's face of dread. Before he could even give a move of his head to respond, the stranger dived on him thrusting his teeth as close to Mark's neck as he could manage. Danny and Arin rushed forward hurling the zombie to the ground and helping Mark up. The group suddenly dashed off down the street that was dimly lit by the flickering streetlights. The only noise to be heard was the rhythmic noises of their heavy footsteps on the concrete, acting like an eerie soundtrack to what they were experiencing. Blindly, they turned the corner crashing straight into the two girls that ran just as petrified. The two girls were knocked to the ground along with Danny and Ross from the group of friends. No one had a chance to exchange even a syllable of an introduction as the stranger from earlier stumbled around the corner, determined to take the part of Mark's neck he so narrowly missed. Without a second thought, the strangers to the group grabbed Danny and Ross' wrists pulling them into an alley, gesturing for the others to follow them. The nine of them barely fit in to the alley but somehow managed it. The space between the mix of strangers and friends was very slim and the hard brick wall felt cold against their backs but they were all too consumed with trying not to attract the zombie's attention to complain. After a few minutes, the group still remained still, the zombie staggering around in confusion too close for the group's comfort. Slowly Jen, the closest to the other end of the wall, began to creep forward sick of 10 minutes listening to footsteps and stranger's breathing. Adrenaline swam through her veins and clouded her thoughts as she emerged on the other side. The streets were empty and the houses seemed to be unoccupied, lights off, no one seemed to exist apart from them which added to the apocalyptic atmosphere. The houses seemed identical, not one having any distinguishing features from the other, it seemed like a screenshot from a tv show but no this was actually happening. Jen knew all too well if she stopped for just one moment the realism of the situation would corrupt her mind and stop her from doing anything useful. Caitlin followed out into the street and with that the group of strangers to them filtered out with them. "Okay I know we don't each other but it is better if we stick together. We need to move fast and I think our best bet is to use one of these houses for the night because I don't think these are occupied. There we can gather food and weapons and move somewhere safer," Jen babbled on keeping herself occupied and taking charge of the group she had not even spoke a word to before. This statement was met with slight nods from the others while Mark and Jen tried to find an appropriate house.

Ivy crawled through the cracks in the brick wall that separated them from the jungle that probably was the garden judging by what they could see. No matter how hard any of them tried, the gate refused to let them enter the depilated house, they began to give it one more try until a worrying number of zombies appeared from behind the house at the end of the street. Hurriedly, Jen clambered up over the wall in desperation causing the rest to follow in a panic. The back door was covered in incomprehensible graffiti and surprisingly slid open quite easily. Inside the house didn't quite reflect what the outside made people perceive. The house was filled with pristine white furniture that was laid out extremely symmetrical. The house looked like the product of one of those children's movies that ask the question 'What if someone took every colour away?' and had barely anything inside. "Erm… before we prepare to rest and get all the useful items. We should get to know each other somewhat," Caitlin proposed to a unanimous agreement from the group causing them to arrange themselves into a makeshift circle (well a bit more like an oval but it's a zombie apocalypse cut them some slack). The plan that was they would hold an object, say their name, their age and their occupation.

"Hi, I'm Mark. I'm 25 and a youtuber"

"Hey, I'm Danny. I'm 35 and I'm in two bands and a youtuber"

"Hi, I'm Arin. I'm 28 and I'm in a band, a youtuber and an animator"

"I'm Ross. I'm 27 and I'm a youtuber and animator"

"I'm Suzy. I'm 25 and a taxidermist, artist and youtuber"

"I'm Holly. I'm 28 and a cosplayer, artist and youtuber"

"I'm Barry. I'm 25 and an editor and kind of youtuber I guess"

"I'm Jen. I'm 26 and an artist and I am a trained tattoo artist"

"I'm Caitlin. I'm 26 and a youtuber and I work in a record shop back in the UK"

They then discussed the plan of the rest of the day. It was decided that Caitlin, Suzy and Mark would search for something that would hold the stuff they found; Ross, Barry and Holly would search for weapons and Jen, Danny and Arin would search for food.

The cupboards were light brown in colour and stained with random brown stains. Again like everything else there was no colour, nothing even decorated the fridge. The only thing that could be considered colourful was the random stains that were spread around the kitchen. The fridge was full with things that would probably be inedible in the next few days but that didn't seem to cross their minds as they just grabbed everything that looked at least somewhat edible. In reality the food would probably last them two, if they're lucky, three days. Luckily, the people who once occupied this house seemed to love camping and had a range of backpacks that would hold everything. In the end, they chose a large blue backpack that could very easily hold the food they found. Weapons wise, the group didn't have a huge variety. They had a choice of five weapons; baseball bat; 3 kitchen knives and a hammer. "Well based on who would be best with weapons. Mark should definitely have one and it would be best for him to have a hammer I think. Caitlin, I know, is great at using weapons and I think she's dying to have the baseball bat. Kitchen knife wise me, Arin and Danny might as well keep hold of them. So out of the people who are left you should share the weight of the backpack. As for the plan, I definitely think we should either try to make it to a supermarket considering we have barely any food or we try and make it to the next town where it could be safer for us." Jen stated when they regrouped in what looked like a living room, in the time they had been together she and Mark had become the somewhat leaders of the ragtag bundle of people. "I think we should attempt to get supplies from the supermarket then head out of town," Mark replied to numerous nods from the others "So if we're sleeping tonight, people should stay look out for danger. Since Caitlin and I have the most effective weapons, we'll take the first shift," he continued as we all prepared to stay the night. Duvets were arranged on the floor for the group to lie under and chairs were set aside for Mark and Caitlin upstairs so they had a view from the window of the streets below. Sleep swept over the others quite naturally considering what they had just lived through.


End file.
